


Sing Till the End

by DaniCarli



Series: ETNuary Challenge [12]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, ETNuary, Light Angst, Love, New Year's Eve, New Years, Speakeasies, long career, performing, providing for her family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCarli/pseuds/DaniCarli
Summary: GloZell prepares to perform atChiawhile reflecting her long career as a jazz singer
Series: ETNuary Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588867
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Sing Till the End

**Author's Note:**

> Day 12 of ETNuary: GloZell Green

Singing is all GloZell Green knows. It’s in her bones.

Even as a little girl, whenever she sang, her voice would merge with anything, from the birds chirping in the trees, to the summer breeze swinging in beat. She knew from then on, singing was a part of her soul. It was everything she wanted. And it led her to become one of the most famous jazz singers in the country.

Clubs all around wanted her to perform, to bear witness to her angelic voice. And GloZell relished every moment of it for the last twenty-six years. So how did it lead her to a place like _Chia_?

Sure, the owner offered a large sum to perform at his bar and given GloZell felt that she’s slowly becoming a “has-been” (some new bitch much younger than her is taking over), she just couldn’t refuse. Of course her gut kept telling her the guy was suspicious and up to no good.

And Lord, was she right!

The owner is a known mobster, Timothy DeLaGhetto, and _Chia_ is an illegal underground speakeasy that very few know the whereabouts of. If GloZell were to be caught in a sleazy place like that, her career would be thrown in the sewers with the rats. Despite Tim and his partner, some freaky broad in black ( _Andrea, right?_ ), ensuring no one important will ever know she was there, GloZell regrets her decision. It was risky to perform on Halloween, given the popular turn out, and GloZell promised herself it would be the last time she would perform at a place like that.

Yet, here she is again, on New Years Eve, in the nicely decorated dressing room, sipping champagne, and waiting till she performs on the stage in front of who-knows what kind of people. All Tim had to do was pay her a sum of money much larger than last time and the jazz singer was in.

_So this is where I ended up, huh?_ GloZell asks herself in the mirror of her makeup table. _I went from performing at Carnegie Hall to some busted joint in a crazy town. How did we get here, honey?_

The jazz singer thinks about her husband, who is sitting out in the crowd. Tim made the exception to let him come, so at least GloZell takes comfort knowing she has someone she trusts and recognize in the audience. They have been through so much together, with his love and support getting her through the worst of the worst. He has always been her light.

That light increased more when they welcomed their daughter, O’Zell. The baby is with GloZell’s mother at the hotel across town and even now, she misses her little girl. O’Zell is the one of the reasons she took the offer to perform at _Chia_. At this point in her career, GloZell will take any offer to perform in order to support her family and give her daughter a great life; even if it is risky.

_I want to make an example that she can live a good life and do what she loves if she sets her mind to it, even if it means singing in a dump like this!_

A knock on her dressing room door breaks GloZell from her thoughts.

“Who is it?” she asks, the tone in her voice not excited, given it means it’s time to go.

“It’s Andrea, Ms. Green,” the smooth, yet hesitant, voice called through the door. “We’re ready for you!”

GloZell sighs, downing the last of her champagne. _Showtime, Boo! Paint that smile on your face and show the people you a star!_

With everything she has, the jazz singer stands up and adjusts her outfit, smiling like she has everything she wants in life...which is sort of true.

GloZell opens the door to Andrea, the other woman’s appearance still as dark and mysterious, and turns into her diva self.

“I’m ready! Let’s entertain these fools!” she announces in a joyous voice as she makes her way to the stage, Andrea following behind.

GloZell may not be performing in large theaters anymore, but she’s still performing and that’s what counts. This year will end with her singing and a new year will arrive with her singing. What more can one ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> I am starting to love this universe, do wish I had a idea of making a fic, but this challenge will do for now.


End file.
